A Sweet Rose
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: I WILL BE THE FIRST TO MAKE A NARUTO AND RUBY LEMON WARNING LEMON I'VE FAILED NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwell kind of THAT MEANS I'VE MADE THE FIRST LEMON OF THESE TWO YAY again kind of but YAY none the less that doesn't involve a dream. one shot I OWN NOTHING


**I WILL BE THE FIRST TO DO A NARUTO UZUMAKI AND RUBY ROSE LEMON**

Ruby Rose was in her room enjoying her cookies when suddenly the door of her room was knocked on Ruby had put her, cookie down and went to answer it apon opening the door she saw her close friend Naruto Uzumaki he was a strange, one the first day she met him he and a person named Sasuke Uchiha was out cold in a field of Roses after her and her team, had stopped Salmon and her group while some of them had been forgiven others were not while on their way to Vale they came across Naruto and Sasuke and from, then on she had invited Naruto to her house that she had payed for after moving out of her dads though she still visited him he seemed happy Yang, had decided to stay with him aswell as Sasuke to look after her and Yangs father after a while Sasuke and Yang had started dating and got married making Sasuke, the new Mr Xiao Yang Ruby and Jaune never seemed to click so here she was in her house well pent house and she had allowed Naruto, to live with her ever since then Naruto has been helping out and even paying the rent though she still payed the rent herself it was, a thing that was going on he would pay rent on some days while she would do it on others never the less it was a happy and pieceful life, Naruto had taken her out [ but she didn't seem to know it was always a date ] they went shopping dinning and other stuff he had helped her cook but, he had to learn it first of course she taught him and within time he was able to cook with her it has been two years since then today, Naruto went out to talk with Mr Xiao Yang which Naruto kept teasing him about he would always say stuff like " Hello Mr Xaio, Yang I see you and your dragon are, as lovely as always just make sure she doesn't show you the wrath of a wife " he would say, and Sasuke would always have a clever come back, like to that commet " oh well idoit what about Ruby atleast I don't always feel the wrath of my wife but when have you not felt the wrath of Ruby, huh how about the time you stole her cookies or touched her scythe, " their argument would always contiune until Yang came in of course she always ended the argument in a...plasent, way shall we say. Ruby was wearing a black shirt with a red hood attached she had black jeans and red boots with black straps on then while Naruto wore a orange shirt with black jogging pants,

" Hey Naruto whats up? " Ruby said looking at the golden haired boy who seemed to be lost in thought he looked her up and down looking over her body Ruby had blushed Naruto had never looked at her in such a way before she felt happy though she didn't know why she would figure it out later right now she wanted to know what was bothering Naruto she was about to speak again but Naruto beat her to it

" follow me " Naruto said gripping her hand and pulling her away Ruby had accpted her fate to walk with Naruto it wasn't like the grip hurted in fact she could pull away anytime she wanted soon enough they were in Ruby's bedroom Ruby looked at her bedroom turning away from Naruto

" why'd you bring me here? " Ruby asked she then remembered the good times Ruby had teached him about a lot of things in this room because apperentely someone kept failing class and contiuned to ignore his teacher and after someone HAD PASSED HE THEN STARTED TO LISTEN TO HIS TEACHERS ' I'm surprised his not as lazy as this Shikamaru him and Sasuke talk about ' Ruby thought

" Ruby " Naruto asked Ruby then turned to him only for him to push her on to the bed and dived in after her Naruto was on top of Ruby looking at her in the eyes

" Naruto what are you doing " Ruby asked looking Naruto in his bright blue sea coloured eyes his cheeks were red if not his whole body Naruto didn't talk instead he leaned in until they were just a few inchs away from each other he then pushed his lips on to hers hoping with all his heart she would return it and when she did his heart jumped it felt like...it felt like her like everything about Ruby Rose that he loved was in this one passionate kiss like she poured her entire being in to this kiss, it was like eating the greatest ramen in the world, it was like tasting a bad apple from a very old story but yet somehow she had made it sweet, ( Guess the story will you ) to Ruby she felt like there was butterflies in her stomach, like seeing nature in all it's glory, if she could have any cookie flavour it would be the taste of his lips Naruto then began to put his hands on her back he moved it down just above her ass around her waist Ruby wraped her arms around Naruto's neck Naruto then stuck his tounge into her mouth licking agenist her white teeth begging for entry after a few moments she had accpted his tounge and as he wished it had enterd there tounges had then battled and searched every part of there slipy tounges meanwhile Ruby had started to unbotton Naruto's shirt Naruto had moved his shoulders back allowing Ruby to completly remove Naruto's shirt Naruto then unbottoned Ruby's shirt after her shirt was removed all that was left was was her bra the bra had red roses attached to the top part of the bra and the rest of it was coloured black with a shake of the head from Ruby Naruto uncliped the bra and had slowly removed the bra allowing her c cup breasts to be free from their prison when the bra was removed Ruby had started to remove his jogging pants once removed all that was left was his ramen styled boxers their lips had parted Ruby was shy she didn't know if she was ready she loves him yes they've known each other for three years she looked Naruto in he's eyes and knew he was able to wait as long as she wanted but deep inside she knew she wanted this too so why was she denying it. it was right in front of her. her Naruto ( Screw it ) Ruby thought though even if she still resisted theses feeling then she would feel embrassed after, Ruby then began to remove Naruto's boxers his hardened dick was nine inche long erect Ruby's cheeks were bright red Naruto then looked into her shining sliver eyes he moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered

" if your willing to go all the way then so am I " Naruto whispered Naruto then moved away from her ear and his face back on the bed he put his hands on hers and helped to push his boxers down " now I want to receive your answer are you sure you want to do this " Naruto asked he's eyes said they could stop anytime but his body said take him right here right now and so Ruby bravely moved both legs to the side of Naruto's waist she removed the string from her panties which were coloured black but the lace was coloured red once removed she threw it to the floor just as well as their other clothing

" I'm ready " she then pushed herself down on to his hardened member she bit her lip holding in the moan

" ahhhh " Naruto moaned he pushed his lips ageinst Ruby's and rolled their bodys over he was on top he began pushing into her going up and down repeatdly slaming their body's agenist each other ' this is love this is life this is a dream I could only dream of Ruby you make me want you make me feel like spending the rest of my life with you sounds like a dream come true i'm going to love you in this life and the next ' Naruto thought

Ruby was looking into Naruto's eyes thoses sea coloured beautiful eyes ' I've been having this dream our dream for a long time a wish thats come true in my life to my next your amazing great spectacular I've enjoyed getting to know you over theses past few years being with you ' she thought

Naruto was wraping his hands around her back his lips pushing agenist hers with as much passion as he could muster as did Ruby ' if this tommorw then please make this moment my eternity ' he said

' because if theres anything that matters in this world/because if theres anything that matters in this world ' they began a glimps into the future Ruby was in a dark and red coloured wedding dress with a cloth covering her face Naruto was wearing a black tuxedo with a orange tie around the collor he removed the cloth covering Ruby's face looking her into her sparkling sliver eyes she had red eye shade around them she looked into his bright blue sky colured eyes the prist was on their left while everyone else who had came were on their right their eyes suddenly faced the right looking at two children one was a child about the age of ten wearing a blue tuxedo with a sliver tie his hair was the colour of the night his eyes blue three whisker marks on both of his cheeks the other was female short blonde spikey hair with red tips at the bangs and every spikey part of her hair her eyes were purple a trait from her grandmother also three whisker marks on her cheeks she wore a dress the colour of green and black flames licking the bottom Cathrine and Micheal Naruto's eyes then turned to his best friend with his wife and three children [ yep three she went to flirtatious to teasing Sasuke and for a while corrupting him ] Sasuke wore the simple tuxedo and black tie while his daughter wore a yellow dress with wrist bands her hair was long and black the length of her hair ended above her weist her eye colour black her age was fourteen her brothers hair was yellow with black tips and short pushed back with his fingers something he sherd with his moms uncle his eyes black he wore a yellow tuxedo green pants and a red tie the age of the boy was nine his other sister had her hair cut from her left right and her left side was her dyed blue hair her eyes were the same as her mothers though still able to activate her sharingan just the black in the sharingan was replaced with purple her dress was the colour of black Betty, Tray, and Liz Uchiha Yang was wearing a white dress with yellow birds covering it

" ahem " the prist said Ruby and and Naruto turned their heads to look at the prist " you may now kiss the bride " they both turned to each other grining they slowly pressed their lips together

"it's you " they both finshed together

 **End thanks for reading I hope you like it so please comment and yeah thats it please your review are the only thing keeping me going anyway after a while of losing myself I've finally gathered a piece of myself so yeah I'm still not whole I'm changing in personality and the only reason I ever contiuned theses storys is because of you people you people that comment,reply to me you people are what warm up my heart even if you hate my fanfics I still honestly love your responses until next time lovers of fanfics ta ta oh and tell me if someones done a lemon about Naruto and Ruby before.**


End file.
